


Come Hold My Breath

by anenemyanenome



Series: 9-1-1 prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Eddie is sitting there like “huh”, First Kiss, M/M, its fine, prompt, stupid bets, while everyone else is shouting and laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenemyanenome/pseuds/anenemyanenome
Summary: “- not even a real kiss. That was like my grandma kissing me goodbye.”“Why are you kissing your grandma on the lips, Chim?” Buck teases and Karen laughs loudly.Chim throws him a dark look. “Don’t even try! That-“ He points between Buck and Eddie. “That was nothing. You owe me 20 bucks.”Or in which Eddie is that “this is fine” dog meme
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050092
Comments: 34
Kudos: 303





	Come Hold My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> the works in this series are not connected

Eddie has a good feeling about tonight. He left Chris with his abuela a couple of hours ago, then he joined the rest of the team at this new bar Hen suggested, and now, he’s ordering his third drink of the night. Part of that feeling is definitely having a night off with his friends and not having to worry about making it home early, but mostly, it was seeing the look on Chris’ face was when Pepa opened the door and his cousins came pouring out yelling excitedly and hugging him tightly. 

If there was ever moment meant to reassure Eddie that he made the right call by moving to LA, it was that one. Eddie had grown up in El Paso surrounded by family at all times. His sisters, uncles, aunties, cousins. There was always someone around. When they moved to LA, he felt like he was depriving Chris of something that was so fundamental in his own childhood. His best memories all star his many cousins and the infinite amount of hours they played together. He wouldn’t trade his big family for anything, but living near his parents was impossible. After what they tried to pull with Chris, he couldn’t keep living under their thumb like that. Chris would’ve grown up to be like him. They would have babied him, stifled him and then made him feel guilty for not knowing how to do the very same things they never let him try on his own. He would have become the insecure, repressed and uptight mess of a man that Eddie is and he was not going to let that happen. They may not be in El Paso anymore, but they still have a lot of family in LA, who are always glad to see them. Chris will be alright. 

He shakes himself out of his dark thoughts when the bartender hands him the drinks. He turns around to make his way back to their table and he sees Buck twist in his seat trying to spot him and then gesture for Eddie to join them when he does. He rolls his eyes. Where else would he go? 

From afar he can see they’re all in the middle of an animated discussion, Chim and Buck shouting over each other, Karen and Hen goading them on, clearly amused, but he can’t hear anything over the music from so far away. It’s just the five of them tonight. Maddie is working a night shift and Bobby and Athena don’t usually join them at these things. He had arrived only half an hour after the others but they apparently started the night with shots, so they’re all way more inebriated than he is. 

When he finally reaches the table, Eddie quirks an eyebrow at them, silently asking them what’s going on. Buck reaches for him and pulls him so he’s leaning against him but doesn’t elaborate before turning in Chim’s direction again and saying “See!” with a hand flourish like he’s proving a point. Eddie rests his elbow on Buck’s shoulder, passing him the beer he got him and takes a sip from his own. 

“That doesn’t prove anything!” Chim says with a finger pointed at Buck, his volume betraying his inebriation. 

“Oh, shut up!” Buck protests. “Okay, fine, watch.” He says as he grabs Eddie’s shirt to pull him down and land a peck on his lips before letting go. “There.”

Eddie’s whole body freezes. He distantly hears Karen and Hen cheering and Chim protesting as he straightens up but it all feels like a very detached and out of body experience. 

Buck kissed him. On the lips. 

The bottle in his hand threatens to break under his grip. 

Buck kissed him. Buck _kissed_ him. 

What the fuck. 

He is staring wide eyed at Buck but Buck is not even looking at him. He’s arguing with Chim again like kissing was just something he and Eddie did. 

Chim’s voice filters back into his ears and he catches just the tail end of what he says. “- not even a real kiss. That was like my grandma kissing me goodbye.”

“Why are you kissing your grandma on the lips, Chim?” Buck teases and Karen laughs loudly. 

Chim throws him a dark look. “Don’t even try! That-“ He points between Buck and Eddie. “That was nothing. You owe me 20 bucks.”

“No, I don’t.” Buck insists. 

“Don’t be a sore loser and fork over the cash, Buckley.”

“No!” Buck protests with a smack to Chim’s extended hand. 

“Give me my money!” Chim shouts and launches himself over the table to presumably take the money from Buck himself. Buck scrambles back in a hurry grabbing at Eddie’s shirt again, and Eddie only has a second to register what’s happening before he realizes Buck didn’t grab his shirt because he was falling but because he needed the leverage to pull Eddie back down and join their lips again.

Buck is kissing him. Again. 

Eddie hasn’t even fully processed the fact that Buck kissed him a few seconds ago and he’s already doing it again. 

Buck’s lips are firm against his but he can’t help but focus on how soft they are. He frowns slightly trying to remember when he closed his eyes. He doesn’t know if it’s instinct taking over but his lips are matching Buck’s as they move against his. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and his lungs are so tight he can barely breathe, but he’s kissing him back. Buck cups his cheek to tilt his head just so and he can’t help the noise he makes. They fit. They fit so perfectly that his eyes start burning suspiciously. His chest is about to burst, his skin is tingling all over and he has this strange urge he doesn’t really understand to let out a sob and grab Buck and never let go, but, just as quick as it started, the kiss is over and Buck is moving away from him leaving Eddie feeling cold where Buck’s hands were touching his skin. 

Once again, the blood rushing in his ears is so loud he can’t quite make sense of the world around him. He is loosely cognizant of loud laughter and whooping coming from Karen and Hen, he sees Buck point at him like he’s making a point to Chim and from the corner of his eye he sees Chim pass a bill over the table, but other than that it feels like someone dunked his head underwater. His body is so disconnected from his racing mind that it takes him a while to realize he is still staring at Buck, frozen on the spot, and the wetness seeping into his shoes is the beer he was holding just a minute ago.

Reality rushes back in like a wave crashing over his head and he looks down at his shoes to see the broken shards of his bottle scattered all over the floor. He wonders why the others didn’t react but realizes the music is too loud for them to hear it and the barstools too tall for them to feel it. He shakes his feet, one at a time, in hopes of getting rid of the glass and beer pooling on his shoes but knows he’s going to have to clean them when he gets home anyway. 

He lifts his head again as he slips back into his seat to see Buck holding the bill Chim gave him up to the light, like he’s checking if it’s real and Chim smacks him on the arm. 

Buck pouts. “Hey!” 

“You’re an idiot.” Chim replies and Buck smirks. 

“Now, who’s the sore loser?”

Hen laughs and rubs Chim’s shoulder. “There, there. You lost a stupid bet to the mean man, was it?”

Karen giggles at her wife’s words and leans against her with a goofy grin on her face. Hen looks back at her and loops their arms together with a smile. 

“I’m gonna tell Maddie you stole my money.” Chim grumbles. 

“Well, I was gonna use this money to buy more shots.” Buck replies with a grin. “Do you want in or are you tattling to my sister?”

Chim narrows his eyes at Buck and crosses his arms. Buck raises an eyebrow at him. Chim rolls his eyes and concedes. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get absinthe again. Some of us are not 25 anymore.”

Buck points at him. “Rude. I’m 27.” He gets out of his seat with a surprising amount of grace for a mostly drunk man. “And I’m getting tequila.” 

Eddie follows him with his eyes until he reaches the bar before turning back to the table. 

Hen is telling Chim it’s his own fault for making stupid bets and Chim is defending himself with a pout when he notices Karen looking at him with an indecipherable expression on her face. 

He’s suddenly very aware of the fact that he hasn’t said a word since he came back to the table. 

“You okay?” Karen asks. 

No. No, he’s not okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series where I post my drafts in hopes of motivating both myself and others to continue my stories. 
> 
> (Anybody wanna write the rest for me? Pretty please? 🥺)


End file.
